History Project
by ryou.bakura.9237
Summary: <html><head></head>You started a usual day at school and at your last class, history class you get new classmates. Ayato, Laito, Kanato x reader</html>


You were leaving your math class and now you were going to your last class of the day, the history class. As usualy you sat at your seat, you were sitting alone in at the dask and there was empty desk behinde. As you got your notebook and pen ready you saw your teacher coming. Was she... Smiling? This was bad, she only was smiling when you were going to have exam or else...

"Alright everyone, I want you to welcome our new classmates. They are coming from Japan, and please be nice." She said as she showed three guys that were waiting at the doors to come in. First came the boy that had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes. He had fair skin and was in a pose where he holds the tip of his hat as if trying to pull it down. He had a slender figure and he was smirking. He had two piercings on the top of his left ear.

His school uniform consists of the black uniform jacket over a red jacket that has fur bordering the hood. Under that is a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie. He wore black pants that go only to his knees and fedora hat. After him there was a boy with a messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with lighter shades of ash brown or light blond to the tips. His eyes are green but have narrow pupils like. He also wears a black stud on his right school uniform consists of the black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a untied red tie around part of his neck and the right collar of the shirt. He wears it with the black uniform pants with the right pant leg rolled up to his knees and a pair of red and black sneakers. The last in the classroom came a little boy with light purple eyes that match his purple hair with white tips. He also has bags under his eyes causing a dark purple circle to form under his eyes. It's likely that this might be because of lack of had a Teddy with black biding on one eye and with little purple jacket wrapped safely in his school uniform consists of the black school jacket over a maroon vest with a red string tie and a white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. He wears a dark brown belt right above his waist line. He wears it with black pants that go below his knees. He also wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. You looked at them as they were looking... Diffriend.

"Introduce yourelves." Teacher said.

"Hai~ I'm Laito Sakamaki. I do hope we'll get along." The first one said smiling.

"I'm Ayato Sakamaki. I'd perfer if you call me Ore-sama." The second one said smirking.

"Hello, my name is Kanato, Kanato Sakamaki. Pleasured to meet thee." The last one said. _They..were triples?_ You tought.

"Any questions? No? In that case please sit down. We'll start a lesson." Teacher said as they went to you quietly. Laito sat next to you ,Ayato and Kanato sat behinde.

"Hello." You said to Laito a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey. So.. What's your name?" Laito asked.

"My name is (y/n)." You said smiling softly.

"I'll call you (y/n)-chan." He said smirking a bit. You nodded before feeling a little sting in your back. You turned to see Ayato stinging you with a pen.

"Hey! What was that for?!" You said softly making sure teacher doesn't hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ayato said his pen already on his side of the dask.

"Yes you do! Now tell me a reason." You said a bit louder so a few kids in the class noticed you.

"Tsk.. Shut up, Chichinashi." He said looking at you a bit irritated.

"How did you call me?!" You said as you stood up not noticing.

"Miss (y/n), so you're willing to answer this question?" The teacher said looking at you.

"Oh... Could I hear the question again?" You said ashamed a bit as the whole class started to laugh.

"Next time pay attention. Now, you're gonna have a group project for the Monday. You have a free topic as long as it has something to do with France revolution. I want you to form groups of four and do it for the weekend." The teacher said. Before you could even say that you were going to be in a group with your best friends Ayato, Kananato and Laito stood up.

"We'll be in a group with (y/n)!" They said in unision as the teacher nodded. _This is gonna be a long weekend._ You tought leving the classroom.


End file.
